Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends get Frozen Fever is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Trivia *Snowflake will guest star in this. * Scenes Prologue *Discord: *dressed as a mailman* Mail call! Mail call! *Xion: Huh? *Discord: *takes out an envelope* A letter from Arendelle! *(Jeffrey takes it, opens it and reads it) * Jeffrey: ...! *smiles* It's a invitation for Anna's birthday! * Jaden: *smiles* Really?! * Jeffrey: Yeah! * Aqua: *smiles and reads it* And it's in two days! *Pinkie Pie: A birthday party for Anna!! *Baby Lily: *gasps happily* I'm gonna meet Anna and Ewsa?!? *Xion: *smiles* That's right, Lily. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps her hands* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Snowflake: I can't wait to meet them too! *DJ: *smiles* This is gonna be awesome! *Heffer: *snoring* *Tammy: Wake up!!! We've been invited to a party!!! *Rainbow Dash: Get up, Heffer! *Heffer: Wha? Wha, Wha? What's going on? *Rocko: We've been invited to that birthday party. *Alexis: *smiles* To think, Valka. This will be your first time meeting Anna and Elsa. *Valka: Oh, you mean the two girls you all been talking about? * Aqua: That's right. * Hiccup: Yes mom, wait till you see them, they're beautiful. * Jaden: *smiles* Than what're we waiting for?! *takes the keys to the Elementalmobile* Let's get going!! *Jeffrey: All right!! *Hiccup: You guys go in that Elementalmobile, we'll take our Dragons. *Astrid: Yeah. *Jesse: Fair enough. *Xion: Meet you guys there. *Hiccup: See you in Arendelle!!! *Team Berk left with Dragons* Preparing the party *Elsa: Okay, okay. Here we go. *uses her powers to but an mini ice topping of Anna on the birthday cake* *Jeffrey: Hm... *Astrid: it needs another ice topping. *Elsa: You're right. So lonely. *changes it to Anna and Elsa outfits during the coronation party* *Jeffrey: Nah. *Astrid: it needs more appealing. *Elsa: Yeah. Stiff. *changes it to the moment where Anna was frozen and Elsa cried* *Jeffrey: Uh oh! *Dr. Hutchinson: Oh that gave me a heart attack just to think about it! *Elsa: *Gasps* I can't do that! *changes it to Anna and Elsa happily skating* *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's better. *Astrid: it's Perfect! *T-Bone: Boy it's been a long time since we've been to this place. *May: I'll say. *helps set up a table* *Fishlegs: ok, we got the Tables set, the equipment, cake, drinks, cups, flowers, the works. * Meowth: And the guests will be arriving soon. * Elsa: Come on, Elsa. This is for Anna. You can do this. *Jeffrey: It'll be okay, Elsa. *Kristoff: Relax! It looks great! *Gobber: Aye! why so worrying about? *Elsa: I just want it to be perfect. *Hiccup: Don't worry, it'll be Perfect, that's why you got me, Jaden, and Jeffrey, and all of us to keep you company, * Batty: He's right, you know. * Kristoff: Speaking of perfect, check this out! *shows the banner* *Rocko: blazes!! * Xion: Cool! * Elsa: *smiles* Heh. Kristoff. Jaden. Hiccup. Are you sure I can leave you and the others in charge here? * Kristoff: Absolutely. * Jaden: You can count on us. *Jeffrey: Aqua, can you, Xion, Pikachu and Meowth help keep things under control here? * Meowth: No problem! Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Musicals Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat